


Christmas Wonder

by Maryilee



Category: Friday Night Lights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1640420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryilee/pseuds/Maryilee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas morning at the Taylors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Written for victoria p.

 

 

The crinkle of wrapping paper woke him. That, and the chortle of glee from Gracie Bell. Eric rolled over seeking Tami's warmth. He was met with an empty space instead. Propping himself up in his elbows, he squinted at the clock. It was only five thirty a.m. What the hell? 

He flopped back and ground the heels of his hands against his eyes. The scent of coffee wafted into the bedroom. As he contemplated getting out of bed, Tami entered the room, a steaming mug cradled in her hands. "Merry Christmas, hon." She smiled and sipped from her cup. 

Eric sat up, tossed the covers aside and swung his legs off the bed. He let out a low groan at the stiffness in his back, then said,"Yeah, Merry Christmas. What are you doing up so early?" It had been years since they'd had to wake up before dawn to open presents. Julie was content to sleep until at least nine on Christmas morning. "Well, Gracie woke up, bright as a beam of sunshine. She must have heard Santa." Tami approached the bed, and leaned over, brushing her lips against his. Eric tasted coffee and just a hint of toothpaste on her breath. He wrapped his hand behind her neck and pulled her in for a real kiss. "Morning." His other hand reached inside her robe, finding the hem of her nightshirt and diving beneath it. Her skin felt hot and smooth against his hand. 

He smiled against her mouth as she let out a soft moan as his hand traveled upwards. "When do I get my Christmas present?" 

Tami set her mug down on the bedside table, and captured his face between her palms. She leaned her forehead against his. "I would love to give it to you right now, but we have a little one out there that's going to tear all the wrapping off every present if we don't hurry up." 

Eric became aware of an increase in the laughter and the unmistakable sound of paper tearing. Julie's giggle floated in from the living room. Apparently, she was awake already too. Guess there was no way around it. He stood and stretched. "Okay. Just give me a minute to go to the bathroom." 

Tami ruffled his hair and grinned. "You have such cute bedhead." She retrieved her cup and turned to leave. "I'll pour you some coffee, but don't take too long." 

"Thanks, babe." Scratching his shoulder, he ambled into the bathroom and had to laugh at how his hair stuck up in five different directions. After taking care of business, he brushed his teeth. Maybe after gifts were opened, Tami would come back to bed with him. He wanted to be prepared. Finished, he moved out to the living room and paused in the doorway. 

Julie, in her blue flannel robe and big bunny slippers leaned over Gracie Bell. Her hair fell like a curtain, resting on Gracie's back. "Did Santa come? Did he bring you lots of presents? Look, Gracie! Look what Santa brought you!" Julie handing her a brightly wrapped package. "It has your name on it." 

The toddler, in her red sleeper, looked up at her big sister, wide eyed. She chewed on a pudgy fist, then focused her attention on the present Julie had laid in her lap. She poked it with a finger, then laughed as the paper crinkled.

Tami sat on the sofa, her knees bent with her feet tucked beneath her. She had put on Christmas music and left the lights off, so the living room was lit only by the lights on the tree. Her eyes met his, and he held her gaze. This what Christmas was all about. Being with family and sharing the joy and wonder. Her mouth curved into a gentle smile and she nodded. She knew exactly what he was thinking. 

Eric blinked, surprised at the emotion that welled up in him. He looked again at his girls. Julie sat on the floor, Gracie pulled into her lap as she helped her open the present. She dropped a kiss on the top of Gracie's head then she raised her eyes to Eric's. "Merry Christmas, Dad." 

He swallowed, then smiled. "Merry Christmas, Jules." Eric dropped to one knee beside them and placed a kiss on Gracie's head, then captured a little hand and kissed that too. With his other hand, he pulled Julie close and put his lips on the top of her head. "It is a Merry Christmas." 

 


End file.
